Happy Times
by alias4eva07
Summary: The last 2 minutes of The Telling didn't happen, Syd and Vaughn go to Santa Barbara


Title: Happy Times  
  
Author: Nicole --- Queenie --- sv4ever07 --- ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, wish I did, but I don't, I'll get over it, although I would like to write for the show, but that will never happen. The point of this ramble is I don't own the characters, J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot, and ABC own them.  
  
Rating: PG-13 most likely (if higher I'll let you know)  
  
Spoilers: The last 2 minutes of the finale didn't happen (Will hasn't found out Francie's the double)  
  
Summary: Syd and Vaughn go to Santa Barbara, and lots of fluff ensues!  
  
Dedication: To the ZAP! You guys rock! And to my awesome beta Screech!  
  
Author's Note: First of all if you have already came up with this idea I'm really sorry! This idea came to me three nights ago and since I was grounded off the computer that night I had lots of time to write! Thanks to Screech for taking the time to beta all the insane amounts of chapters for all my stories I'm sending her! And thanks to Kat for reading this over for me yesterday!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
They sat in his car outside her house, neither one wanting to leave the other for the night. They had gotten so used to waking up next to each other in the morning that one night away from the other was unbearable.  
  
"I did it," he announced.  
  
"Did what?" she asked confused.  
  
"Booked the hotel," he told her with a smile.  
  
"You did not," she weakly argued a smile replacing the confused look.  
  
He nodded, "3 nights starting tonight."  
  
She smiled, "It was probably the single best phone call I've ever made."  
  
"You're a genius," she replied kissing him.  
  
"So I'll pick you up after the debrief," he told her, giving her another kiss.  
  
She practically skipped up the sidewalk to the door. Walking through the door, she spotted Will and Francie sitting on the couch, Francie doing a crossword puzzle and Will watching tv.  
  
"What's got you so cheery?" Francie asked.  
  
Sydney smiled and sighed, "Vaughn's picking me up after his debrief and we're going to Santa Barabara for the weekend."  
  
Will drew in a breath, actually shocked, "Sydney Bristow is actually going on a vacation? Wow! Mark it on the calendar."  
  
"Shut up," she grinned, "It's not my fault I've never been able to take a vacation, work has always gotten in the way."  
  
"Well you could have quit like I always told you," Francie replied, remembering one of the things she had been told had always created fights, "Then you would have been able to take a lot more vacations."  
  
"I hope to be taking many more vacations now!" Sydney exclaimed brightly, "Now I have to go pack."  
  
And she skipped off once again.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vaughn sat in the debrief paying no attention whatsoever, his mind was elsewhere, thinking about Sydney and most definitely thinking about Santa Barbara.  
  
It was her first vacation ever and their first vacation together, and he had another surprise for her when they were there.  
  
Smiling he didn't even notice that Kendall was talking to him.  
  
"Agent Vaughn?" he asked, "Agent Vaughn are you paying any attention at all to what I'm saying?"  
  
Vaughn blinked finally figuring out that Kendall was indeed talking to him, "Yes, yes sir, of course I'm paying attention."  
  
"I don't appreciate when you lie to me Agent Vaughn," Kendall roared, "Now pay attention! The quicker we get done here, the quicker we get to go home."  
  
Vaughn attempted to concentrate on what Kendall was saying, but it didn't work, his mind popped back to Santa Barbara...the beaches...Sydney and him.  
  
His mind lapsed back to what exactly might happen in Santa Barbara.  
  
Sydney and him were walking down the beach watching as the sun set.  
  
"This is perfect," Sydney sighed.  
  
"Enjoying the vacation so far?" he breathed into her ear, "Having enough fun?"  
  
"Of course I'm enjoying this, no CIA, no missions, no one watching us, just you and me," she replied stopping him and giving him a kiss, "And as long as you're here then I'll have fun."  
  
"You're so sweet," he said kissing her nose, "Now come on let's go back to the hotel."  
  
"Okay!" she exclaimed.  
  
He had been waiting for weeks to do this and he figured there was no better time than in Santa Barbara.  
  
"We're done here," Kendall droaned, "Now go!"  
  
He felt his pocket, he had to make a quick stop home to pick something up and then he'd go pick Syd up and they'd be out of LA for three whole days.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney was in her closet throwing practically every outfit she owned into a bunch of suitcases.  
  
The door popped open and Francie peeked her head in, "Need any help?"  
  
"Sure come help me," Sydney replied, "I can't decide what I should bring and what I shouldn't."  
  
Francie picked up a UCLA sweatshirt and made a face. "You're going on vacation with your boyfriend to Santa Barbara," she said, "Beaches, sand, the hotel, and you're bringing this?"  
  
Sydney smiled sheepishly, "It gets slightly cool outside at night, I might need it."  
  
"That's what his arms are for," Francie replied, "Like I said, don't bring it, believe me you'll have no use for it."  
  
"Thanks Francie," Sydney sighed giving her a hug, "You're such a big help."  
  
"Well as long as you have fun sweetie then it was all worth it," Francie said.  
  
"Oh I'll have fun," Sydney told her raising her eyebrows suggestively, "I know for a fact that I'll have fun."  
  
*****************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
